When coating tubes and rollers of steel, for example, with plastic materials it is known to apply the plastic material in liquid form to the rotating body, the body of revolution and application device being moved in linear manner such that the coating compound surrounds the body of revolution in the form of an overlapping helix.
When relatively long tubes are coated, problems arise since the tube axis may not be completely strictly linear and may contain deflections. Because of these deflections, the tube rotates under a rigidly mounted coating compound application device and moves transversely which leads to an irregular application of the coating compound.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device in the case of which the application device is disposed so as to be movable transversely to the tube axis such that the application device is continually adjusted in relation to the central point of the peripheral line of the tube, which line is associated with the application device, such that it is ensured that the application of the coating agent to the tube is uniform even if the central point of the tube cross-section rotates about the axis of rotation of the tube at the point of application .